


What's Left for Us

by chococharas



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: FUCKING PAIN, Gen, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide, i am in pain, so much pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chococharas/pseuds/chococharas
Summary: After a Hikikomori route Sunny and Basil are both left dead. No one knows how to deal with it, they don't know if they can ever be sure of how. Despite this, everyone is going to keep living on.
Relationships: Aubrey & Basil & Hero & Kel & Sunny (OMORI)
Kudos: 141





	What's Left for Us

**Author's Note:**

> there might be some errors here and there and this is a bit short i think but i really wanted to get this idea out there!! i hope you enjoy :D

The hospital’s dreary mood doesn’t help anyone’s despair tonight. Sunny’s mother sobs painfully across the hall, Polly is trying to calm her down, but it doesn’t seem to be to much avail. Aubrey, Hero, and Kel are anxiously waiting outside of Sunny’s hospital room.

It’s been hours, but with no answers. Sunny wasn’t pronounced dead on the scene, he could still be hanging on. However, how he may react to Basil’s death could mean everything. A clock won’t stop ticking above everyone’s head. It won’t stop. No matter what happens here, it can’t stop. That’s the hardest thing to swallow. Where will everyone be then? The distant beeping of a heart monitor is sounding, but it’s hard to tell where it's from.

Until it slows.

Until it stops.

Until the dreaded sound of a flatline sounds, to pierce a hole in the ever looming silence.

“No!” Aubrey’s voice can’t be kept quiet, not here, not like this.

“Hey, listen. It-it doesn’t mean anything… you can still be alive without those things, you know?” Hero’s not sure he’s consoling anyone, he knows he isn’t, but his denial is only for himself to know. “They could’ve just… disconnected it.” Yet somehow, he knows he’s wrong. His eyes sting with the tears he won’t let out. The tears he can’t let out.

Kel whines, he’s also trying his best, he’s got to stay strong… he wouldn’t give up hope for something until it ends, everyone knows that. Everyone except for himself. 

A doctor waves Sunny’s mother into the room.

The rest is history, a blur in everyone's mind. Every second moved slower, and every hour moved faster. The only question that could really be asked is, “Why?”

Mari passed away four years ago. It’s only 2 months until it’s been 5. So… why now? They seemed fine enough before, clearly something was wrong but it wasn’t something that seemed unfixable. Something isn’t okay. Not among anyone anymore. 

It’s been one week. One week, and even still nothing feels in place. In its wake, something happened. A golden sunflower that was in Basil’s care, a flower that had seemed wilted beyond repair, has made a recovery.

Aubrey kicks a rock in the garden. “I just don’t get it. We did enough, didn’t we? We… I thought… we were making amends, weren’t we?”

Hero’s labored breathing hasn’t stopped, he’s just hiding it well. “It’s hard to say. Maybe something else happened, we can’t know.”

“Something else?!” Aubrey is yelling now. “What the fuck else could have happened, Hero? To commit suicide on the same goddamn day? What kind of hellish fucking coincidence could that even be?” Her gaze feels like needles piercing Hero to his core. 

“I-I couldn’t… I don’t know. We just- we can’t assume that can we?”

“Hero’s right! Maybe it was an accident! On… one of their ends…?” Kel suggests.

Aubrey grunts. “You have to be an idiot. Surely only an idiot would suggest something like that. I mean, shit, who the fuck does either of those by accident? Cutting your stomach with pruners? Getting stabbed with a steak knife in your goddamn bedroom? You make me sick.” 

“B-but! You’re gonna try to stay friends with us, right?” Kel’s voice turns insistent.

“ _ What? _ ” Aubrey's voice rang sharply.

“I just mean! Basil and Sunny would’ve wanted us all to stay friends right?” 

“How the fuck would you know that Kel? Did ya fuckin’ talk to their ghosts? We haven’t seen Sunny in four years, and I’m sure as hell that  _ you _ never even bothered to contact Basil.” She’s getting accusatory now, but Kel knows she’s right. He never did bother to check, it’s not that he didn’t care. It never was. He cared a lot! He just never knew when to come in, he didn’t understand it. Was there a specific time to finally say something? No one ever told him if there was. 

“Woah, will you calm down?” Hero interjects. “I don’t recall you saying anything about it either, Aubrey. I don’t think you ever contacted Sunny yourself, and it’s pretty blatant to everyone how Basil felt about you.” 

“Y-yeah! Hero’s right! That’s why…” Kel gets cut off.

“Fine, I guess you guys are right. Even if I hate to admit it.” Aubrey looks to the ground, and then to the sunflowers. “But what the fuck are we supposed to do?”

“I think… the answer will come with time.” Hero smiles at her. 

“...Alright. But don’t ever tell me ‘Everything’s going to be ok!’ because you and I both know it's not. It hasn’t been.” Aubrey’s voice wavers in her last sentence. 

The garden is filled with silence. It’s been another year, Kel and Aubrey have just graduated, and Hero just finished his third year of college. Even though nothing is said between the 3, they know something. In front of them are bright, lively flowers. In the beds were white tulips, lilies of the valley, roses, gladiolus, a few almost out of place cacti, and sunflowers that seemed to glow in the summer sun. They’d put work into these everyday, they learned how to garden for this, they came together for this. Even though it can’t fix anything, even though it can’t heal anything. It’s Something. Something that won’t last forever, but something that can be beholden before its sudden end.


End file.
